The Big Book of Love
by I am Lauren daughter of Hermes
Summary: A story of little one-shots all about one thing. Rated K for awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I feel like my story views have been going down a lot in recent months because I haven't had time to write fanfics. I really regret going off of FanFiction for such a long time. I had a bad case of writers block for a while though. I will try to get out a few stories in the weeks ahead. When summer comes, expect at least one story per week.

disclaimer: I am not Rick riordan!

When told that Beckendorf wasn't coming back, everyone went into a state of disbelief, shock, and even in the Ares cabin, sorriness. That day Connor Stoll blew the conch with complete joy, turned into a day of grief and sorrow. Why would somebody tell the enemy that they were coming, when everyone was friends with Charles and Percy. Silena was probably most devastated about the terrible news. Only later would everyone else realized what really happened. In the end, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beuregard* died heroes. That's all that really matters. As Aphrodite closed her book of all love stories, she realized maybe some love stories were better left alone.

A/N: * I know I misspelled her last name, sorry. I'm typing this on my IPhone. I also know this story is a bit short, but I don't really have the time door fanfiction at the moment. Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm saving up money to get a real computer so that I can upload proper stories. If anyone sees this my MC username is girlygaming123 (bc I got it a while ago)

Katie looked up from the field to see Travis Stoll walking across the rows of berries with something in his hand. "What do you want, Stoll?" She called after he came within a hundred feet. "Come On, Katie! You're going to miss the big night!" He calmly replied. She had a vague idea of what he was talking about. "The Aphrodite kids saw Percy and Annabeth in the dining hall. Connor has the invisibility cap and a camera. We're gonna dunk 'em." Why in Hades are you going to do that?" "Aphrodite's entire cabin says they're going to kiss!" Travis nearly shouted. Katie figured she was just about the only person not in on this from the start, because she couldn't keep a secret very well. "Are you coming, Katie?" "Of course, Stoll, the whole camp has been waiting for this since Percy first came to camp." Katie was putting down her gardening tools. "Beat you there!" Travis shouted as he took off towards the dining hall. "Hey, you cheated!" As Katie took off after him.

Was it any good? I tried to get Percabeth and Traitie in. I'll probably be doing some pairs that I personally don't ship in this too, so that other people might read this too.

Remember any reviews are appreciated, and I try to reply to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to another chapter of The Big Book of Love. I don't own PJO.

Jason looked down at the papers he and Reyna were supposed to be filing. Of course, they had gotten almost nothing done because of the fact that their love of making fun of Octavian was seemingly more important. "I bet he uses bodies of dead teddy bears to make clothes for the few that haven't been cut open." "Probably, shouldn't we finish filing these?" Jason replied holding up a stack of assorted paperwork. "We should, but not right now." Reyna grabbed a single page out of the stack, looked at it, and put it in the correct folder. "How about we finish filing this stack, and then we go to the café and get some hot chocolate." Jason knew Reyna would agree to that. "Sure, but you're paying!" Reyna said as she took off for New Rome. Jason looked down and realized that while he had been busy talking, Reyna had finished filing what was left of the small stack of papers.

A/N : I know it was a bit short but it was all I had time to write at the moment. I wanted to get something up today and I might revise this in the future. Reviews are appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

IThis is chapter four of the Big Book of Love! Sorry about the amazingly long wait! I really have no schedule for stories, I just tend to update when I have ideas. Tell me in a review if there's any other story you would like me to update soon! If you want it I'm sure I can think of something!

* * *

Her eyes gleamed as she followed him through the forest. They came to a clearing and found a blanket spread over the ground. On top of said blanket was a picnic basket.

The girl had her curly blonde hair in a ponytail and an oversized orange t-shirt tied up with a hair tie. Along with her capri style jeans she was easily beautiful.

The guy had the same orange tee as the girl except it fit him better. His black hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in at least a week. He wore khaki shorts with grey sneakers.

She glanced at him through her grey eyes before sitting on the worn blanket.

He smiled and it showed he smiled a lot because his face lit up and his green eyes sparkled with joy.

It was peaceful until he stood up and held his hand out silently asking for a dance.

They twirled around and and around until they both fell out of dizziness*.

It wasn't until the moon shone bright above them that they began to walk back.

The thing that made it simply perfect is that not a word was said.

* * *

* I probably misspelled that. Sorry it was short and not very good! Reviews are appreciated!

EDIT: HIATUS NOTE! I'm sorry but I'm having some personal issues so my account is now on hiatus until my mood improves. If this semi-permanant hiatus turns into a permanant hiatus I will inform you with a final story update!


End file.
